My life would suck without you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Gumball was many things including stubborn, but he wasn't heartless by any means. So he couldn't abandon Marshall Lee on a night like this, not in such terrible weather. Tsundere Gumball, Gumlee, Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball, Yaoi, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels, Seme Gumball, Uke Marshall Lee, Minor Platonic FioLee, (No smut)


**One thing I feel is often underlooked in the fandom is that Gumball is also a lover of Science like Bonnie.**

 **Since in the latest episodes Bubbline is becoming more evident, yet Gumlee isn't getting as much attention sadly**

 **anyway, please follow, favourite and review**

Gumball sat silently at his desk, a hand in his hair in a mid-run gesture. Gripping a large part of his hair as he continued to concentrate on the endless paperwork that was all around him. Aside from the servants coming in every now and again to offer help of some kind, the castle was so quiet that you could literally hear a pin drop on the floor. It was deafening.

But peace and quiet around here was generally a good thing, it meant no trouble was going on. After centuries of ruling, he had learned that loud and noisy meant possible trouble unless he was hosting it while quiet meant good. You had to learn these things rather quickly in order to survive with the possible danger of your kingdom being attacked.

But because it had been so quiet, he had time to focus on more important matters he had lacking in. He had been pretty busy as of late, but everything had somehow managed to pile up despite his diligence. There were days when everything got a bit much and no matter how hard he worked nothing seemed to end.

After hours of study and tests, he had come up with some ideas for new recipes for candy people and soldiers. But also, ways of advancing his castle to make them stronger so he could protect against attacks. So far chocolate, toffee or caramel had come to thought. All three being pretty solid components in terms of a weapon. He needed strong soldiers who could take a punch or a rough knock but still stand strong.

He had learned from his mistakes of making his guards and soldiers too soft as they weren't only lacking in intimidation but protective efficiency. Sure some were weak to heat, but it never got overly warm in Ooo. Plus the components of Chocolate and such would become harder in cold thus making them stronger. Thus, able to stand up against ice.

He had to think of protection for his people as well as himself, I mean given the last attack from Ice queen he couldn't slack off. He had no desire to be kept hostage by her again as it had been rather terrifying. But despite his fear of her, he couldn't afford to be selfish. He had to put others first despite the danger he knew he was in. Of all the princes that existed in the kingdoms, Ice queen had favoured him the most.

However, he paid her little to no attention and tended to put his focus on his people and work. Though he was lucky that as of late she had been more well behaved and given him some peace of mind. But he never knew when she was going to tip off the scale again and go on a riot of attacking people. Nearly all of the kingdoms were scared of her due to her unpredictability.

However, he was not going to deny all this research could be draining to him. In order to achieve his goals, he had to put sleep and other necessary things on the line to allow him to get most of it done. Just like the saying went "Sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices must be made". So sleep exhaustion was worth it if he got work done at the end of it.

The only thing that kept him functioning half the time was coffee, he had asked Breakfast prince for coffee beans. Thus, he was able to get his late-night research done at the risk of sleep. However, thanks to a new built in tolerance for coffee, he no longer suffered from the hyperactive buzz fazes he had previously suffered upon drinking it.

But it was starting to wear off and he realized that coffee was not what he needed right now. He needed rest and he needed to relax, despite the fact he didn't have time for that right now. He sighed heavily in a mixture of frustration and exhaustion, his purple eyes focused intensely on the paperwork. Scribbling and flipping papers every now and again, taking notes.

Suddenly, he heard a sound breaking the silence and the sound of the pattering rain outside. He had been so out of it he had never even noticed the weather or the sound of music. It was vague at first but soon it began to grow louder and louder by the second, causing him to become aware of the fact he was no longer alone as he had previously thought.

The closer he listened, he realized someone was playing a guitar. A familiar tune he had heard many times before, only one person could play a guitar. At least to the perfection that he could hear. Usually, he would get annoyed about a situation like this, but right now he was too worn out to care. Plus, the guitar playing was acting as a distraction from work which was a nice relief.

He placed down his pen and got up from his chair, stretching and cracking joints as he did so. Realizing how stiff he had been from sitting down for so long, stunned that he didn't have jelly legs. He had previously developed what Fionna called "Dead legs" which was caused by lack of exercise or movement due to standing or sitting in one place for too long.

He approached the balcony doors quietly, then opened them to be met by the heavy downpour of rain but no wind. But he was surprised that he had never heard the rain hitting the window pain, despite him working. He had just been so busy with the work he must have blanked out again. He did have a bad habit of getting absorbed with his work easily, making it hard for him to be snapped out.

Everything else around him becoming non-existent unless he was distracted or snapped out of his daze. Because of his passion for science and brain storms he could get absorbed in the moment. He had been reminded of this before by Butterscotch Butler and Peppermint maid, but one was softer in reminding him than the other on this matter.

As he adjusted to the darkness, he spotted a familiar figure sat on the balcony despite the rain. Why was it that he never seemed to be doing anything and always had so much free time? Surely he had other companions aside from himself, Fionna and Cake right? Didn't he spend time with Lumpy Space Prince or even Flame Prince?

Marshall lee was leaning on the balcony edge with one leg raised, playing away at his guitar. Probably coming up with a new idea for a song again, which he had to admit was pretty impressive. His clothes were wet, and his skin was paler, his wet bangs tumbling in front of his face from the damp. Water droplets running down his face and bangs in a painfully sexy manner.

He looked up to see Gumball standing in the doorway and flashed him one of his signature smiles. He looked a little bit more disorientated than usual which was surprising to him given how serious he usually appeared. He flashed him one of his signature smiles "Hey Bubba, busy as always?" he teased in an amused manner. He never seemed to stop working, with how much responsibility he had on his shoulders he was surprised the guy hadn't collapsed.

The maids and servants were always worrying over Gumball given how hard he worked himself. Constantly running after him to make sure he was ok, sometimes to an extent babying him. Though, he was a little jealous about that. Though he didn't really realize it himself, Bubba had a lot of people in his life who cared about him.

Gumball blinked in a daze before slowly pulling himself back to reality again "Marshall? What the _glob_ are you doing out here?" he asked in a frustrated manner. However, it wasn't from his unexpected visit. It was more based on concern for the latter's well-being, he may have been a vampire. But he was biologically a half human, so he was still prone to viruses and such that could make him sick.

Marshall smirked, he was always so easily flustered. He had to admit as annoying as it could be sometimes. It was hella cute to see his cute pink face darken with embarrassment sometimes. "What? Not pleased to see me Bubba?" he asked. Why was it that Gumball never wanted to hang out anymore? He was always so absorbed in his work that he never seemed to want to have any fun.

Gumball sighed heavily, a frown appearing on his face. Sometimes Marshall could be really dense, despite the fact there were times he was obviously smarter than he let on. Despite his strong dislike of the cold, he slowly paced outside towards the dark-haired male. His conscience gnawing at the back of his mind to do something about this or it would bug him non stop.

He then grabbed the arm of the Vampire king and dragged him inside from the cold. Honestly, despite how old he was Marshall could act like such a kid sometimes. It was very annoying. It was a wonder he could even take care of himself given the trouble he had a habit of getting into, especially when he was with Fionna.

* * *

Marshall had a soft blue towel on his head, wrapped around it in a lose way. Brushing against his cheeks warming his face from the cold. Drinking a hot cup of cocoa warming himself from the core. Other than his big brain, he had to admit that Gumball was pretty skilled in the kitchen. Even more so than the likes of Breakfast princess.

For once, he was enjoying the drink without red. Though he liked to consume the colour was capable of consuming the drink. It even had cream on top, making him feel like he was a kid again. But just because he was now warm and safe from the weather outside did not mean that he was free of the nagging wrath of Gumball for being so careless.

"What on earth were you doing out there? Surely you have some sense?!" Gumball scolded sharply. What would he do without him? If he didn't act as the voice of reason god knows what danger he would get into. He was surprised that Marshall hadn't fallen asleep somewhere and almost been burned by the sun. He always had this small voice at the back of his head that worried about him.

Marshall smiled sheepishly, knowing his methods were childish or strange but he could never think of another way. "How else can I get your attention Bubba?" he shrugged averting his gaze bashfully. He was always working, as much as he enjoyed spending time with Fionna. He did miss having fun with Gumball too. He had known him the longest after all.

Gumball softened, a sense of guilt jabbing at his heart. He felt bad for ignoring Marshall as much as he did. But he just had so much work to do, everything just piling up so much. He then approached Marshall slowly, not speaking a word. As he got closer to Marshall, he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male. Pulling him into a hug, his face pressing against his chest.

The biggest issue with being a Prince was how much he had to sacrifice because of it. The strained relationships, the time consumption and the responsibility for his citizens safety. "I'm sorry, It's just… my people. After Ice queen attacked I…" he explained in a guilty tone. He just wanted things to be safer, more protection. He couldn't risk himself or his people being hurt again.

Marshall softened, understanding his issues completely. His protective side coming out, as playful as he tended to be. He was completely capable of being serious too, it was just a rare moment. He was the type of guy who tended to try to forget his problems unless they were a serious matter, trying to remain optimistic and carefree in every situation.

He had heard about Ice queen's obsession with Gumball. He would have to have a word with her about harassing Bubba so much. She really needed to get a hobby that wasn't kidnapping Princes. He knew it wasn't her fault but it was becoming a problem and disrupting the kingdoms, which was not a good thing. Given how it helped maintain peace in Ooo.

He then nuzzled into Gumball's soft chest, breathing in his sweet scent. The soft scent of gumballs and peppermint wafting up his nose, causing a soft hum to escape his lips. "This is nice" he replied in a soft voice though his voice was slightly muffled. He felt warmer already, the chill of the cold now all but disappearing.

Gumball sighed under his breath, wondering when Marshall would grow up and take some responsibility. But he was glad that him being here meant he could take a break from his own for a while. He had done enough for today, so he could afford to take the time off. He could feel a slight throb in his temple from concentrating so hard and using such low lighting while working.

"You still cold?" he asked in a concerned manner. He had been out there in the rain for such a long time before he got there. He wouldn't be surprised if he got a fever or worse a cold from this. But he would do his best to prevent that from happening, he felt responsible for him now that he was in his home and under his care.

Marshall blinked, having been so absorbed in the hug that he dazed out himself. He then shook his head in response while resting against Gumball's chest "Less so" he replied quietly. The hot cocoa and Gumball's chest was helping the cold of his skin turn to normal body temperature again. But more than that, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Gumball smiled in relief "I'll have to fix that" he teased. He had missed his boyfriends company, just the small moments like this when they could bond. Just affection and tenderness. Though the hot cocoa would do its job, getting out of those wet clothes and warming up his body was also necessary. Damp clothes made you colder after all.

Marshall's eyes widened, impressed and surprised by Gumball's forwardness. But the smile on his face from earlier returned. The two of them had both been stressed as of late. It would be good for them both. He slowly placed down the hot cocoa on the table, making sure not to spill any before wrapping his arms around Gumball. Finding comfort in the warmth of his body and the scent of his skin.

He had missed him so much, though hanging out with Fionna was fun. There was something about spending time with the Candy Prince that made it feel like home to him. Somewhere he could return to. "I'd like that Bubba" he replied with a low chuckle, just to feel his body against his. Nothing would make him happier right now.


End file.
